vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
WarGreymon
|-|WarGreymon= WarGreymon is the strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of a Perfect Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-type Digimon, while simultaneously being double-edged swords that put its own life at great risk. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is a shield of the strongest toughness. It is said that the moment that a true hero among veteran warriors awakens to its own mission, it evolves into War Greymon. |-|WarGreymon X= Because of its mission as a true hero, WarGreymon X must have 100% success in battle. It has imparted the strongest toughness of the "Brave Shield" to the "Dramon Killers", leading to it possessing perfected equipment of unified offense and defense. Due to its fighting style, in which it instantly plunges into the heart of the enemy with the vernier it has equipped to its back, which boast explosive acceleration at the expense of it being able to fly for extended periods, it has certainly become the strongest form of land combat Digimon, a "Land War Hero". Evasion of its point-blank attack "Gaia Force ZERO", in which it instantly fires its Special Move "Gaia Force" at the heart of the enemy, seems impossible. Furthermore, its "Afterburst", which accelerates its attacks with its vernier applied to the "Dramon Killers", is also a one-hit knockout technique. |-|MetalGreymon= MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon which has mechanized more than half of its body. The Metal Greymon of File Island were able to drastically extend their vital functions through remodeling, but their flesh portions could not hold out and were discolored blue. However, perfect Metal Greymon are Cyborg Digimon that succeed in evolving from Greymon, and draw out a stronger power. In order to evolve to Metal Greymon, it must fight its way through and defeat the formidable opponents who come against it. Also, Metal Greymon's offensive power is said to equal that of a single nuclear warhead, and if the likes of a low-level Digimon suffered that blow, it would be annihilated without leaving a trace. |-|MetalGreymon X= |-|SkullGreymon= SkullGreymon is a Skeleton Digimon whose whole body has become nothing but bones. It was a Digimon that put too much importance on fighting, and as a result of its combat instinct it clung to life despite its body rotting away, becoming Skull Greymon. As Skull Greymon doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance its combat instinct, its existence is a threat to other Digimon. |-|Greymon= Greymon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a rhinoceros beetle-like shell. It is an extremely aggressive Digimon, with a body like a lethal weapon covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns. However, it is highly intelligent, and if you're able to tame it then there probably isn't any monster as strong. |-|Greymon X= Greymon X is the most oustanding Greymon, even for a Dinosaur Digimon as a Combat Species, further increased in aggressiveness. Although it has a relatively small build among Dinosaur-types, many of which are large Digimon, it has fully exhibited its carnivorous dinosaur-like ferocity, winning in battles and increasing its own strength. It acquired its "Mega Burst", which has the explosive power of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. |-|Agumon X= As a Dinosaur-type, Agumon X's qualities for evolving into an especially outstanding Greymon-species have improved, unique blue lines appear in its body color, and it is not a Reptile-type anymore but is classified as a Dinosaur-type. Its claws honed, increasing its lethal potential further, and as a result of its ferocity being drawn out more strongly, it has become possible for it to fire its "Baby Burner", in which it amasses single shots of "Baby Flame" in its mouth and then spews it out all at once. |-|Agumon= Agumon is a Reptile Digimon which has grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells evolution to a great and powerful Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C | High 6-C | High 6-B | At least High 6-B | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Agumon | Agumon X | Greymon | Greymon X | MetalGreymon | SkullGreymon | MetalGreymon X | WarGreymon | WarGreymon X Origin: Digimon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warrior/Dragon Man/Dragon Vaccine-Type Mega Level Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) | All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can shoot Missiles | All previous abilities, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | Flight and Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, can combine with Metalgarurumon to become Omnimon, Power Nullification, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification and Absolute Zero (Has fought the likes of MetalGarurumon and is its equal and thus should be able to take his Cocytus Breath) | All of the abilities of his previous form, Water Manipulation, Can gather up the energy of the earth for attacks, Can fire his claws with retractable cables, Pierces through defenses with Great Tornado, Statistics Amplification | All X forms have a Resistance to Existence Erasure, If a version of the Digimon were to be hit by an Existence Erasing attack, they would automatically activate their X-Antibody Modes for protection. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should scale to other Rookie Digimon) | Large Building level (x-Antibody Rookie Digimon should be as strong as Combat Species Rookie Digimon) | Large Island level (Equal to if not superior to File Island Seadramon) | Large Country level (Via scaling to other Folder Continent Champion Digimon, such as Meramon) | At least Large Country level (The X-Antibody versions of a Digimon are so much stronger than its base that the base form cannot even compare) | At least Large Star level (As a Perfect Class Digimon, he should undoubtedly be superior to Wendimon) | At least Large Star level (Just as powerful as MetalGreymon, albeit in a berserker rage) | At least Large Star level (So strong that its base form cannot even compare) | Galaxy level (Vastly superior to Vademon and should be comparable to other Mega level Digimon) | At least Galaxy level (Far stronger than before). Can Bypass Physical Defenses with Brave Tornado. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Tentomon and has kept pace with him) | Massively Hypesonic+ (Far superior than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction/combat speed (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon. On par with Ogremon, who dodged Kabuterimon's electricity) | Relativistic with FTL combat speed(Kept up with Ultimate level Digimon) | Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Equal to MetalGreymon) | At least Relativistic with FTL combt speed | Relativistic, with FTL combat speed (Equal to other Megas such as MegaGargomon) | FTL (Far faster than befor) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Class 10 due to sheer size (And should do doubt be superior to fodder Kuwagamon) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Building Class | Large Island Class | Large Country Class | At least Large Country Class | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Digimon capable of knocking down trees and shattering walls) | Large Building level | Large Island level | Large Country level via powerscaling | At least Large Country level | At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level (Equal to MetalGreymon) | At least Large Star level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: A few meters as Agumon and Greymon | At least several hundred meters, likely far higher | Planetary Standard Equipment: Dramon Killers, special blades that deal tremendous damage to opponents with a Dragon Attribute (allowed WarGreymon to defeat Machinedramon with a few hits), The Brave Shield, a shield that assists him with flight and can deflect the attacks of Digimon as powerful as Black WarGreymon Intelligence: Skilled combatant, expert fighter and tactician, has years of battle experience with many foes with diverse powers and abilities. Weaknesses: If he sustains too much damage, he reverts back to either Koromon or Agumon. As a Dramon his own Dramon Killers can be used against him if he is not careful. | Flight capacity decreased due to preference for land combat, leading to limited air time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Agumon * Baby Flame: Releases a fireball from his mouth. * Attack Charge: Boosts its Attack Potency. Greymon *'Mega Flame (Nova Blast/Nova Flame):' Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to reduce everything to ashes. *'Great Antler (Great Horn Attack):' Impales the opponent on its horns. *'Tail Crash:' Slams its tail into the opponent. *'Bit Fire:' Breathes out a small ball of fire. *'Fire Wall:' Creates a wall of fire to stop enemy attacks. *'Horn Impulse:' Attacks the opponent with its horns. *'Fire Horn:' Attacks with a burning horn of fire. *'Acceleration Boost:' Can double to power of his next attacks. MetalGreymon * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Launches its tethered Trident Arm to slash or wrap up enemies. * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires organic missiles from the hatch on part of its chest. * Giga Breath: Shoots a large blast of fire towards his enemy. * Metal Arm: '''Stabs the enemy with its Trident Arm. * '''Metal Slash: '''A fiery slash with its metal claws. * '''Tera Destroyer: Launches an enhanced version of its "Giga Blaster" attack. * Metal Slash Kai: A more powerful Metal Slash. * Over Flame (Powerful Flame): Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. * Acceleration Boost: Doubles the power of his next attack. SkullGreymon * Ground Zero (Dark Shot): Fires an organic missile from its spinal cord, causing mass destruction. * Ground Zero Kai: Rotates its entire head to covert itself into a missile silo before launching a stronger organic missile. * Curse Breath: Breathes out a noxious purple stream of poison or fire from its mouth. MetalGreymon X *'Trident Arm VER 9.9:' Swings its Trident Arm with the destructive energy of Giga Destroyer. WarGreymon * Terra Force/Nova Force: (Gaia Force): Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. * Mega Claw: (Dramon Killer): Slashes at the opponent with the Dramon Killers equipped to both of his arms, dealing tremendous damage to foes with the Dragon Attribute * Great Tornado: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack pierces through durability. * Acceleration Boost: Causes his next attack to deal double damage. WarGreymon X *'Gaia Force ZERO:' Physically attacks target with a point-blank Gaia Force. *'Poseidon Force': He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. *'Afterburst:' Uses its vernier to shoot forward and stab the enemy with its Dramon Killers. *'Grey Fire Zero:' Launches a burst of fire forward. Note: This profile covers the stats for a general WarGreymon and his variations and forms. For a profile covering Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya's WarGryemon featured in the Digimon Adventure saga, see here: Agumon (Taichi Yagami). For the Agumon used by Masaru Daimon/Marcus Damon in the Digimon Savers series, see here: Agumon (Masaru Daimon) Note 2: WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X's fight with Omegamon is considered to be an outlier. Key: Agumon | Agumon X | Greymon (File Island) | Greymon (Folder Continent) | MetalGreymon | SkullGreymon | WarGreymon | WarGreymon X Digimon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (High 6-C Natsu vs Greymon. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Water Users Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users